


Indecent Offerings

by tiffdawg



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other Slightly Kinky Things?, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffdawg/pseuds/tiffdawg
Summary: It’s late in the evening, almost nearing midnight, and you’re still at Statesman New York HQ – in Agent Whiskey’s office to be exact. You’ve been shooting each other seductive looks all night, flirting wordlessly, and now you’re absolutely buzzing with arousal. Anyone who walked into that office would be able to tell what was happening between the two of you, and if Cognac only glanced up from the files on his tablet, he’d see it too...
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. Indecent Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> I used the same codename, Agent Rosé, for the reader as my other Whiskey fic, but the stories are unrelated. I’m just too lazy to think of another name. And there’s definitely going to be a follow up to this because I can’t help myself. Oh, and let’s not think too hard about the implications of having a threesome with coworkers.

It’s late in the evening, almost nearing midnight, and you’re still at Statesman New York HQ – in Agent Whiskey’s office to be exact. You’re perched in Whiskey’s overstuffed desk chair listening to another fellow agent drone on about the details for your next joint mission with Whiskey. Cognac’s a capable intelligence analyst and you almost feel bad for not listening, but you figure you can’t be blamed. At least not when Whiskey’s undressing you with his eyes from his seat on the couch next to Cognac.

You’ve been shooting each other seductive looks all night, flirting wordlessly, and now you’re absolutely buzzing with arousal. Anyone who walked into that office would be able to tell what was happening between the two of you, and if Cognac only glanced up from the files on his tablet, he’d see it too. Even Jack is doing an uncharacteristically bad job of hiding his excitement, but considering you’d been playing this little game for hours now, it was hardly his fault. You know exactly how to drive that cowboy wild.

Trailing your hand lightly from your collarbone to the already low V of your blouse, you casually flick open the top button, subtly but suggestively revealing the soft curve of your cleavage to him. His tongue darts out to wet his lips at the sight and you think to yourself that there’s no way the two of you are going to make it home before something snaps.

Whiskey leans back on the couch, trying to appear relaxed, but his clenched jaw and the incessant bouncing of one of his legs is enough to tell you he’s anything but calm. You’re smirking devilishly at him when you notice Cognac wasn’t talking anymore.

He seems to have trailed off mid-sentence, finally aware of the amorous scene playing out before him. His eyes rake over your flushed form before meeting your gaze and his lips part slightly as his tongue darts out to wet them. You think you see a spark of something there and decide to test your theory.

“You like what you see, Agent Cognac?” you ask, leaning forward just far enough so that your blouse falls open a little more. His eyes glance downwards before finding yours again, a brow quirking inquisitively.

“Surely, I don’t know what you’re talking about, Agent Rosé.”

“Of course, you don’t,” you drawl, your disbelief evident. As the soft-spoken, serious intelligence officer adjusts his necktie, his eyes never leaving you, you knew he was interested. Something told you that he had a more adventurous side – it just needed a little temptation.

You toss your files on Whiskey’s desk and cross the short distance separating you from the men on the couch, your eyes never leaving Cognac’s until you’re standing in between Jack’s legs. You run a hand through your beau’s hair, and he looks up at you, a small smile pulling at his plush lips.

“Can I help you with something, baby doll? he asks politely as his hand trails up the back of your thigh and over the swell of your ass. It’s subtle, but you catch his eyes flick over to your acquaintance. You tilt your chin down in a slight nod, confirming your intentions, and he gives your ass a firm squeeze in return.

“I really want you, Jack,” you say lowly as you look down at him, taking your lower lip in between your teeth.

“Do you now?” He tuts in response, playing along with you.

“Yeah, I do. Can I have you in my mouth?”

“You know you never have to ask for that.” Jack practically beams at you.

“What about you, Cognac? Can I suck your cock too?” You offer sweetly while tracing a finger along his strong jaw.

After his initial shock wears off, he breathes out a haughty “Fuck yeah.” It’s the first time you’ve heard the shy agent speak so callously. Then his brows furrow in confusion and he turns to Whiskey. “You’re okay with that?”

“Of course. She’s free to fuck whoever she pleases as long as I’m there too,” He replies with his signature smirk, but you notice something in his dark eyes that unsettles you. Before you can dwell on it, Jack starts to unbuckle his belt, and Cognac, although still a bit surprised, moves to do the same. “Though I appreciate that you think I could possibly control this woman.”

You drop to your knees in front of the two Agents having gotten exactly what you wanted, eyeing them both hungrily. Cognac was a bit late to the game, but you give his half hard cock a few gentle tugs he’s suddenly ready to go. Jack, on the other hand, doesn’t need any help. You practically purr as you hold him by the base before taking him fully in your mouth, teasing him by bobbing your head up and down a few times before removing yourself with a pop.

“That what you wanted, sugar?” he asks, his breathing already a bit unsteady.

“Yes, Jack” you simper, “You always feel so good around my lips.”

“Yeah? What about him?”

At his suggestion, you turn your attention back to Cognac, licking up the underside of his shaft before swirling your tongue around the head of his dick. “He tastes good too,” you whisper to Jack without taking your eyes off of the other man.

You sit back and pump both of them simultaneously, admiring the scene in front of you for a moment. Jack’s completely wound up and you know your lazy strokes aren’t giving him nearly enough. On the other side of you, Cognac watches you with wide blown-out eyes and you think he’s still amazed at what’s happening. You might be the one on your knees, but as you kneel there with your hands around both of their cocks, you are in control. You hold all of the power. And it feels so good.

Moving back to Cognac, you take him fully in your mouth. He’s not nearly as big as Jack, but he fills you nicely. Hollowing out your cheeks, you suck enthusiastically each time you pull up and within minutes you have him writhing beneath you. Peeking up at him, you see his head thrown back against the couch and his hands are fisted on either side of him. He’s watching you with hooded eyes but doesn’t dare touch you.

Instead, it’s Jack who reaches out to gently run his knuckles across your cheekbone. 

“Look at you, baby. Fuck, you’re such a good girl,” he says, singing your praises. Heat pools in your core at the sticky drawl of his words. “I never met anyone who could do that better than her. Don’t you agree?”

A groan slips past Cognac’s lips and he nods his head eagerly, seemingly unable to speak. You move a little faster and feel him stiffen under you. The whole thing didn’t take more than a few minutes before he gasps desperately for air and comes hard in your mouth. You’re certain the indecency of it all helped him along a bit.

You’d been halfheartedly stroking Jack the whole time, but now you settle in front of him, more than ready to reward him for being so patient. You swallowed most Cognac’s spend, but gather what still coats your mouth to spit on Jack’s cock, using it to ease the movement of your hand as you pump him. 

When you look up at him from beneath your lashes, he’s shaking his head at you. “You filthy fucking girl, what the hell am I going to do with you?”

You blink up at him innocently, a sweet smile tugging at the corner of your mouth, before you wrap your lips around him and take him deep, mewling when the tip of his cock brushes the back of your throat. You move up and down his length a few times, focusing on relaxing your jaw and opening as wide as you can to take him completely. He more than earned it.

“Would you fucking look at that?” he asks breathlessly as you gag slightly around him. He places a firm hand on the back of your head, holding you down with exquisite pressure all while commending your abilities. It turns you on even more and you moan around him even as tears well at the corners of your eyes. After a long, drawn out moment, he releases his hold on you so you can suck him off in earnest – although, he doesn’t need much more. 

Even as he comes, he praises you and you take every drop of him. You keep it in your mouth, showing him and before you can even finish swallowing, he’s kissing you, tasting himself on you. The two of you are a filthy mess, but it’s nothing out of the ordinary. You’ve never had to feel ashamed of anything with Jack.

You break the kiss and glance over at Cognac, having just remembered that he was there. He’s staring at the pair of you, mouth slightly agape.

“Bet you didn’t know it could be like this,” you say to him coyly.

He huffs out a laugh, “No, I really didn’t.”

“More importantly, are you going to help me return the favor?” Whiskey asks, his labored breaths finally evening out. “I think this little lady has more earned it.”

You flash him your best smile with a light laugh and he kisses you again. You hadn’t thought you would get anything more out of this arrangement, perfectly content with what already took place, but Jack was never one to let you go without an orgasm or two of your own.

“Of course,” Cognac says excitedly.

After tucking himself back into his trousers, Whiskey lifts you up off your knees so that you’re standing practically chest to chest. He expertly undoes the rest of the buttons on your blouse and tosses it aside carelessly. You squeal as he spins you around and sits you down on the leather couch, rearranging the two of you so that now he’s the one kneeling in front of you. While your eyes are on Jack, out of your periphery, you see Cognac readjusting himself and moving closer to you. 

Jack hikes your skirt up so that it pools at your waist before hooking two fingers around the band of your lacy black thong, pulling it off in one practiced motion. You smirk at him when you see him stuff your panties into his pocket – the man practically has a collection at this point ¬– but his only response is to angle you so that you’re laying down. You part your legs, draping one off the front of the couch and stretching the other along the backside, offering both men access to you.

“That’s my good girl,” Jack extols as he runs a hand up the sensitive flesh of your thigh, “Legs spread, pretty pussy dripping wet for us – how fucking lucky are we?” He asks Cognac. Without waiting for a response, Jack licks a hot stripe up the side of your neck before attaching his lips to your pulse point and sucking hard. A lewd moan escapes you unhindered as his lips attack your skin and you think Jack might be purposefully trying to mark you as his, sure to leave a splattering of bruises behind with the way he’s mouthing at your throat. 

His free hand comes up to your chest and pulls your bra down just enough to expose your breasts. He kneads one as he trails hot kisses across your collarbone and Cognac laves at your other breast, taking your nipple in his mouth and finally joining in on the fun. You run a hand through Jack’s hair, gently scratching your nails along his scalp like you know he enjoys, and you repeat the motion with Cognac, holding them both close to your body as they kiss and lick and bite you. 

You can’t help but smile sinfully when you see Jack reach for Cognac’s hand, guiding it to your pussy and encouraging him to touch you. Cognac slides his fingers up and down your slick folds and Jack muffles your whimpers with a deep kiss. 

“You’re doing so fucking good,” he says against your lips in between lighter kisses, “There ain’t no one better than you, baby.” All you can do is hum in response, already too far gone to form a coherent thought. It feels like they’re touching you everywhere and it’s so splendidly obscene.

But when Agent Cognac prods at your entrance with two thick fingers, you wince. Jack notices this immediately, his lips leave yours to check you over. 

“Don’t you feel how tight that little pussy is?” he admonishes Cognac, “Start with just one finger, my friend. Trust me, this woman needs a delicate touch.” At that he bites down on your pebbled nipple, clearly contradicting his own words but showing just how well he knows your body as you cry out and arch up into him. 

Cognac tries again with a lone finger, sliding into your cunt without any difficulty. He works your pussy until he’s able to ease in a second and then a third, stretching you nicely. You moan from the stimulation of both men’s hands and mouths on your body ¬– you’re getting closer to your release as it coils tight in your belly. When Whiskey leans over to swirl his tongue around your clit, you sob from the sensation as his ministrations send a new wave of pleasure crashing over you.

Together, they work you through your orgasm, deliciously drawing it out until you’re completely spent. As Cognac removes himself from you, Jack places lazy kisses across your face where a few errant tears fell, soothing you as you come back to your senses. When you open your eyes again, you turn to him and smile softly. 

He helps you sit up and returns to his place on the couch next to you. Still a bit dazed, you attempt to straighten your skirt, but Jack bats your hands away and does it for you, pulling your bra back up as well as you regain your composure. You lean back into his chest as he takes care of you, sighing softly to yourself. 

“Did that feel good?” he inquires, still watching you carefully. 

“Yeah, it did, thank you,” you coo, gazing up at him as he wraps his arms around you.

“Manners, sweetheart,” he gently reminds you, pressing his lips to your temple. You turn to Cognac and thank him with a smile. He blushes and returns the sentiment. 

“I love you,” you murmur, your focus entirely on Jack once more.

“I love you too, baby.” He caresses your cheek with the pad of his thumb and looks at you with nothing short of adoration. His heavy stare alone is enough to have you squirming in his lap, already desperate for him – and him alone – once more. Noticing this, Whiskey glances up at Cognac. “I think we best finish this briefing in the morning, don’t you agree?” Jack words it like a suggestion, but it’s clearly a dismissal. 

“Right, good idea.” He smiles bashfully and gathers his things. He leaves a few minutes later but not before telling you both how much fun he had and adding a kindhearted goodnight. You can’t help but smile at the timid analyst.

“Isn’t he something?” you muse with a laugh as Cognac shuts the door behind him. 

The two of you sit in silence for a moment. You’re more than content to simply enjoy the afterglow and the feeling of Jack’s strong arms around you now that you’re alone. You shift in his hold, just enough so that you can look at his strong profile, carefully considering the hook of his nose and his strong jaw before finally saying, “Jack, you’re really too good to me.”

“Anything for you sweetheart.” His deep voice rumbles in his chest where you lay against him. He tilts your face up towards him with a gentle hand and he plants a soft kiss to your forehead. “Now,” he says firmly, and you can see the change in his demeanor, “You get that out of your system?”

“Yes, I think so,” you say truthfully. That nagging, fleeting feeling that something’s bothering him suddenly returns. If something is troubling him, he doesn’t voice it. Instead, Jack trains his dark eyes on you, his grip on your jaw tightening wickedly.

“Good. Because while I like to think of myself as a fair and giving man, happy to indulge your wildest desires, I’m going to take you home now and fuck you until you remember exactly who that pussy belongs to.”


	2. Claim Me, Tame Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk babes, this shit nasty. But it’s porn with feelings because I accidentally/subconsciously wrote Jack’s insecurity into part one and now I feel like I have to do something with it. And because open and honest discussions about sex are sexy.

Once you get home, there’s no need for foreplay.

As soon as the door to his apartment is flung open, Jack walks you straight into the bedroom, kissing you hungrily and stripping your clothing off the entire way. He quickly dispenses with your blouse and bra and your skirt follows shortly after. He chuckles darkly against your lips as he palms the bare skin of your ass. 

“No panties?” he questions playfully, “How mighty indecent of you darlin’.”

“I believe they’re still in your pocket, you devilish man,” you reply unabashed. You toe off your heels and fall back on the downy comforter, waiting for Jack to join you. Stretching your arms above your head, you arch your back off the bed, practically preening in hope of getting him to hurry up. The two of you have been lovers for more than a year now – partners for much longer than that – and you know just how to tempt him. What started out as a way to pass lonely nights on long missions, blossomed into something more over time, but your magnetic attraction and desperate desire for one another is stronger than ever. Some flames just can’t be put out. 

You watch through hooded eyes as he stands above you, languidly loosening his necktie and uncuffing his sleeves. He takes his sweet time with each button of his dress shirt, smirking at you under that damn moustache all the while. You squirm under his gaze, longing to feel his hands and mouth and body on you once more.

“What do you need now, sweetheart?” he asks, noticing your impatience.

“I need you inside me.” You huff out a sigh and pout at him. “You promised you were going to fuck me, Jack.”

“Oh, I remember–” he unbuckles his belt with a little more force than necessary, and you relish the dark glint to his deep brown eyes. “–and I am nothing if not a man of my word.”

Finally shucking off his trousers and briefs, he runs his fingers up and down your bare legs, sending a chill down your spine, before crawling up your body to lie next to you. He gathers you in his arms, tenderly kissing you as his hands stroke your supple skin. His actions are so soft and sweet and slow you almost forget the promise he made to you back at the office. 

_I’m going to take you home now and fuck you until you remember exactly who that pussy belongs to_. 

Jack Daniels doesn’t make idle threats.

Roughly grabbing your hip, he turns you away from him before crushing against his chest. You love it when he handles you like this – alternating between delicate caresses and dangerous touches. You know things have definitely shifted when he replaces the open mouth kisses on the column of your throat with a coltish bite, his teeth sinking into the flesh of your neck. Already flaunting a splattering of purple bruises from where he marked you earlier that night, the exquisite mix of pain and pleasure as he nips at your tender skin has you writhing against him. An unbearable heat pools in your core and you press your legs together in a feeble attempt to create some sort of friction where you need it the most. You reach down to touch yourself, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure, but Jack bats your hand away.

“I don’t think so,” he scolds, his voice a low rumble in his chest. “Insatiable thing, aren’t you?” With a firm hand on your thigh, he drapes your leg over his hip and opens you to him. The position alone stirs something in you – it’s intimate yet exposing, almost primal. “Look at that. You’re so fucking wet down there already I can see it from here.”

You whimper at his lewd words. “I need you, Jack.”

“I know, pretty baby. I’m going to give you everything you need.”

Reaching a hand between your bodies, he lines himself at your entrance and then, finally, he stuffs you with his cock. You’ve been waiting all night for this exact moment. Jack fills you like no other man ever could, his thick length stretching you deliciously. After giving you a generous moment to adjust to his size, he wraps one arm around your waist, the other still holding your leg open, and starts pounding into you, easily sliding into your slick cunt from behind.

“Fuck– So hot and wet and tight,” Jack growls, “You feel so fucking good on my dick, baby.” 

With a shameless moan, you throw one arm behind you and around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. As he pumps into you, he hits a spot that sends a slow burning fire from your belly to your toes. You look down to where he’s entering you, threatening to split you in two. It’s dizzying, but still you ask for–

“ _More!_ ”

He speeds up, setting a fast pace as he pistons his hips against you, and you gasp for breath, feeling like he’s somehow pushing all the air from your lungs on each thrust. Behind you, Jack’s grunting and panting, his warm breath fanning out across your skin as he nuzzles into your neck just below your ear. He’s fucking you with vigor now.

“Oh Jack, please,” you whine, only half cognizant of what you might be asking for.

“Please what, baby?” He bites at your neck again before soothing the red mark with his tongue, drawing another moan from deep within you. In your haze of arousal, you almost forget what he asked you. “Tell me what you want?”

“P– Please can I– Can I cum?” you struggle to ask, your eyes rolling back and your mouth falling agape. This is one of those times where you just know you need his blessing. More than that, you want him to give it to you. You want to be good for him.

“Do you think–” he grunts out in between thrusts, “–You deserve that?”

“Yes, please,” you beg. 

“I don’t think so. Not yet.” He slaps your pussy, a wet squelch filling the room. 

“Fuck– Oh god!” you shout deliriously, your nails digging into the flesh of his neck where you grip him.

“Tell me who this cunt belongs to.” He slaps you again, hitting your throbbing clit perfectly and coaxing a wanton cry from your lips. As your arousal reaches its crest, you tighten around him and a heady groan escapes him. 

“You, Jack!” you answer breathlessly, “Only you.”

“That’s right.” He rewards you with another smack. “This is my fucking pussy, baby.”

“I’m all yours,” you babble, choking back a sob, “Forever.” There was something about the way he claims you that felt different; it’s absolutely overwhelming and you can’t help your pathetically quick short breaths as he rails into you. That last time he left his fingers on your sensitive nub, and now he rubs at it with just enough pressure to bring you to the edge – but not past it. Your head lolls forward as a wave of pleasure rips through you.

“No, sweetheart, look at me. I wanna see your pretty face while you cum on this cock. 

“Oh,” you mewl as you turn to face him, locking eyes with his soft brown ones. It takes every ounce of self-control you have not to cum right then. “J- Jack.”

“I know, baby. You ready to cum now?” 

“Yes!” you shout. You grip his cock even tighter as you falter on the precipice.

“Be a good girl – God this pussy is so fucking tight – and cum for me. Cum all over me.”

Succumbing to the pleasure, you cum _hard_ , a blinding white light blurring your vision even behind your closed eyes. For a moment you can’t even breathe, the force of your orgasm leaving you unable to even draw air into your lungs. You pussy pulsates around his hardness as you cum, and Jack’s pace stutters. He tightens his hold on your hips as he lifts your limp body, rolling onto his back so that you lie over him, and resumes pounding up into you, somehow filling you even more. You feel him stiffen inside you as his momentum ebbs. “Where baby?” he asks through gritted teeth.

“Inside. Want your cum inside me.”

“That’s my good girl – letting me fill this pussy.” Your name tumbles from his lips on his final thrust as he paints your cunt with his spend. 

The two of you lie like that for some time, completely sated and neither one able to move as you try to steady your ragged breaths. Your body rises with Jack’s inhalations and with every exhalation of your own, you feel yourself sink further into him, as if the two of you were really one. He runs his hands across your sides, reverently caressing your dewy skin slick with sweat from your exertions. As he holds you, you feel absolutely radiant.

When he does shift and his softening cock slips out of you, you feel his cum leak from your cunt, dripping down the apex of your thighs. Reluctantly, you roll off him and jump out of bed, scurrying into the bathroom to clean yourself up. You return for a moment to help him clean up too. It fills your heart to be able to tend to him even half as well as he takes care of you. When you crawl back into bed, you place a chaste kiss on his lips as he covers the two of you and nestle comfortably into his side. 

But you know something is wrong when he’s quiet. Even after sex, the man is usually as talkative as ever. And by the rise and fall of his chest, you know he’s not sleeping. 

“What’s wrong?” you inquire, peering up at him.

“Nothing, sweetheart.”

You hum disapprovingly. “Don’t lie to me, Jack Daniels.”

He huffs out a humorless laugh before looking at you. Even in the low light you can see the worry written all over his face. 

“You know I love you, right?” He waits until you nod to continue. “Well, sometimes I still wonder if you wouldn’t be happier with someone else. Someone younger, someone like...” 

“Like Cognac?” you supply. When he doesn’t respond, you have your answer. “Jack– Earlier tonight, with him? That was just sex. You should know that.”

“Maybe not him, exactly, but you know what I mean.”

You sit up, holding the bedsheet to your chest as you prop yourself up with one arm, wanting to look directly at him. “No. I don’t know what you mean. It’s not like we haven’t done things like that before. You weren’t jealous then. Why is this bothering you now?”

“I’m not jealous,” he scoffs, and you raise your brows at him. “I just– I don’t know, I guess I’ve been feeling my age lately and sometimes I look at you and I wonder what the hell you’re doing with a man like me.” He doesn’t look at you when he says this. Instead his somber eyes follow the path of his touch as he pensively trails his fingers up the bare skin of your arm, across the curve of your shoulder, and along your collarbone.

With a gentle hand, you tilt his chin up so that he’s forced to meet your gaze. “You’re a smart man, but I think your Stetson must be too tight. It’s cutting off the blood flow to your brain or something.” You lightly tap his forehead with the tip of your index finger before pushing his hair off his face. That earns a genuine laugh from him. “I love you, Jack, with all my heart. And no one could ever make me feel as loved, cherished, and happy, as you do every damn day.” You pause to let your words sink in. “Do you believe me when I say that?”

“Yes,” he says, choking on the single syllable. 

“Good. Now, I have a proposition for you, cowboy.”

“What’s that, darlin’?”

“From now on, it’s just me and you.”

“Baby, I’m not trying to restrict you–”

“You wouldn’t be,” you say firmly, “You know I’m not one to do anything I don’t want to.” He actually rolls his eyes at that, knowing firsthand just how stubborn and determined you can be when you feel like it. For once, it actually makes you feel better. “We would just be furthering our commitment to each other,” you continue a bit more seriously, “Let’s be honest, when we started this, it was just about the sex. But look at us now: we live together, we’re in love. This¬–” you gesture in between the two of you, “–is evolving. And I’m so happy with where it’s going.”

“Me too,” he assures you. He takes your hand in his and gives it a light squeeze.

“You’re my partner, in every sense of the word. I want to be yours and only yours, Jack.”

A deep sigh escapes him, but you can see some of the tension in his body unwind. “Maybe I do just want you all to myself,” he murmurs before pressing his lips to yours. 

“You know, all of that was fun tonight, but at the end of the day, this is the best part. Just being with you. You’re all I ever need.”

He quietly considers your words and you watch his mind work behind his dark eyes before making a decision. “I feel the same way. But I don’t want to rule anything out completely – I love exploring these things with you. I never want to tame you, darlin’.” 

“You don’t have to worry about that,” you promise him with a light laugh. “But no matter what we decide, I do think it’s good that we check in with each other like this from time to time.” He nods and you happily consider the matter settled. Peeking at him through your lashes, coyly shy, you add, “And either way, there’s so much more we can explore together. I have a few ideas to start.”

“I expect a full report on my desk first thing tomorrow, Agent Rosé.” The two of you burst out into a fit of easy laughter and you know in your heart that whatever was troubling Jack has passed. His expression softens as he gazes at you. “How do you always know what I need to hear?”

“Because I was made for you and you were made for me. We take care of each other, always.”

“You know one of these days I’m going to have to make you my wife,” Jack says with a lopsided grin. You know that’s a huge step for him considering his past. 

“I can’t wait,” you answer earnestly with a wide smile of your own.

“Good girl. Now,” he starts. He looks at you with beseeching eyes as he brings your hand he’d been holding to his cock where you find he’s already hard again. “You think you got another round in you?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Jack,” you laugh as he maneuvers you so that you’re straddling his hips, “Getting old my ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
